castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blacksmith
The Blacksmith (also known as the Purple Knight) is one of the 31 playable characters in Castle Crashers. His magic powers are both, Non-elemental (splash attack) and Fire-elemental (magic projectile) based. His starting weapon is the Hammer. Blacksmith's specialties are combo locking and basic knockback crowd control. Description The Blacksmith is a DLC character contained in the Legend of the Blacksmith Pack, he is currently available on Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network and PC (through Steam). He appears in the game as an NPC in the Blacksmith level, without a mask and striking a red-hot weapon on an anvil. His magic is non-elemental and is based around weaponry and blacksmithing. The Blacksmith is one of the eight knights in the game who serve the King. Involvement The Blacksmith was once one of the most powerful and capable knights in the King's court. Because of his extreme battle prowess, the Blacksmith was allowed to wear the color purple, a color usually exclusive to the King due to the high price of purple dye. The Blacksmith was also permitted to wear atop his helmet a pair of antlers, fashioned after the antlers of the Weapons Frog, his spirit animal. Alas, over time, the Blacksmith grew weak and weary of the battlefield. Before he was totally defeated, the King decided to allow him to retire and put his expertise in battle to a new use as the royal blacksmith. But legend tells of the day that the Blacksmith will return to the battlefield... Magic Splash Attack "Antlered Frog Tongue-Shot" Element: Amphibian (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage X 0.5% Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max of 3) When used, a frogglet will appear behind the player and stick its tongue out to damage any foes it hits. However, when you use this attack in the air, the frogglet will be in the same spot, attacking ground enemies. It's unique (in a bad way, unfortunately) in the number of max hits it deals, which is three; the normal max is seven. This splash attack is absolutely atrocious for boss slaying, and the only real function of it is for crowd control, even though it's roughly the equivalent to powered-down Ice Rain. Magic Projectile "Burning Hammers of Justice" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage When used, the player shoots a dark flaming hammer. If an enemy is successfully hit by the hammer, there is fire damage for one second on the foe. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 This attack pierces through armor and deals twice normal damage. Magic Jump "Springboard" Element: Mechanical (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage When used, a dark spring-like device appears below the character, who is then launched into the air as the device breaks beneath. The device will also do damage to anyone close to its launch. Unlocking '''PS3/PC/Xbox 360: '''Legend of the Blacksmith DLC. Trivia * His splash attack's hitbox is glitchy and it is hard to get all hits. * The Blacksmith is the only character to be sporting knight's armor that isn't called a "Knight". *The Blacksmith is a B Rank character. * He is the only knight allowed to wear purple; the royal color. * His splash attack has the least amount of hits out of any splash attack. Gallery Blacksmith_-_02.jpg|The Blacksmith as he appears in the level of the same name bl2.jpg|What you get for downloading him. See also *Blacksmith (level) *Weapons Frog *Legend of the Blacksmith Pack Category:Playable Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Ally Category:Gameplay Category:F Rank